donnemoi la liberté de t'aimer
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: depuis le retour de la guerre, son hollow intérieur rend la vie impossible à Ichigo. et si ce fou d'Urahara et sa drôle de machine arrangeait tout... rating M... pour lemooooon


voici une petite fic pour patienter!

titre: donne moi la liberté de t'aimer.

couple: Ichigo X dark ichigo.

rating... M bien sûr!

il n'y a qu'un chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

><p><em><strong> donne-moi la liberté de t'aimer <strong>_

Ichigo soupira encore une fois en se frottant la tête.

- Kurosaki-kun, lui dit doucement Orihime (oui, la rousse trop bête avec des méga gros seins !)

- Oui, Inoue ?

- Tu as encore des migraines ?

- Ouais.

- Tu sais, c'est peut être car tu as un lutin magique dans la tête ! (euh, elle est trop bête comme d'habitude).

Mais en fin de compte, elle se rapprochait de la vérité.

Depuis la fin de la guerre et le fait qu'il est récupéré ses pouvoirs, Ichigo entendait son hollow se plaindre toute la journée comme quoi il n'était pas son roi !

Shiro râlait tellement qu'il en avait des migraines.

- Tu sais, Urahara-kun pourrait t'aider, il a toujours des remèdes miracles !

L'orangé se raidit, aller voir ce fou furieux n'était pas une bonne idée…

Non, pas du tout !

Mais il pouvait lui parler de son hollow.

- Merci Inoue !

L'orangé quitta le lycée pour se rendre à la boutique du savant fou.

Évidement, l'homme au bob s'accueillit avec ses sous-entendus habituels et son air bizarre.

- Alors, alors…. Je suppose que tu ne viens pas pour une visite de courtoisie….

- Désolé, mais j'ai besoin que tu règles un problème.

- Je t'écoute.

- Mon hollow râle tout le temps et je voudrais le faire taire.

- Tu devrais l'écouter.

- L'écouter ? Mais ça va pas ! Grogna Ichigo.

- Si tu peux lui donner ce qu'il veut, alors il se calmerait !

- Il veut de la liberté ! Ca veut dire contrôler mon corps.

- J'ai la solution !

- Non, il doit laisser tranquille mon corps !

- J'avais déjà prévu que ça arriverait… alors j'ai bossé sur ce projet.

- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

- Surprise, viens par ici.

Ichigo se raidit face à l'air diabolique sur le visage de l'homme au bob et tenta de s'échapper…

Mais aller savoir pouvoir, ça ne fonctionnait jamais comme vous le voulez !

Yoruichi sortit de nulle part et plaqua au sol l'orange avant de le tirer à moitié assommé jusqu'à une machine au sous-sol.

Elle le fit entrer dans la capsule.

- URAHARA ! Cria Ichigo en se réveillant. Laissez-moi sortir, je vous en prie !

- Non… Tu vas voir, c'est génial.

- QUOI ?

- Ton hollow et toi êtes deux personnes différentes pour un même corps… Alors il suffit de lui donner un corps et tout reviendra comme avant.

- Mais c'est un psychopathe qui ne pense qu'à se battre !

Trop tard, Urahara avait déjà appuyé sur le gros bouton rouge qui actionna la machine.

Et un instant plus tard, Ichigo fut libéré de la capsule et se stoppa face à la vision devant lui.

Shiro, vêtu de son éternel kimono blanc, regardait autour de lui, choqué.

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il regarda Ichigo.

- Je vois que sa majesté est venu se battre, parfait !

- Stop, stop, monsieur Shirosaki.

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'êtes plus à l'intérieur de Kurosaki-kun à présent… Plus besoin de se battre pour être le roi… Je vous ai fait un gigai !

Le Hollow se tut avant d'étirer un grand sourire.

- Je suis dans le monde réel ?

- Exact.

- Je suppose que sa majesté va devoir me surveiller ?

- Vous avez tout compris.

L'albinos regarda Ichigo.

- Votre vie va devenir un vrai foutoir, majesté !

.

Cette promesse qui avait tant terrifié Ichigo se réalisa… Mais Shirosaki était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il cassait tout.

Il insultait tout le monde et même la famille de l'orangé.

Il ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit !

Il venait au lycée lui casser les pieds, lui volait ses diners, ses devoirs.

Il était tellement chiant que les gens n'approchaient plus Ichigo.

L'orangé était fatigué.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Alors, sa majesté, vous allez tenter de faire vos devoirs, ricana Shiro en entrant aussi dans la chambre de l'orangé.

- Non.

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu vas encore m'embêter. Alors je ne vais plus rien faire jusqu'au moment où tu vas me dire ce que tu veux de moi.

- Je ne veux rien de toi, baka !

- Tu pourrais emmerder qui tu veux. Mais non, c'est moi que tu as choisi. Ça veut dire que tu veux quelque chose de moi.

- Je veux dominer.

- Dominer ? On ne doit plus se battre pour savoir qui va dominer mon monde intérieur car tu es à l'extérieur.

L'albinos sourit.

- Ce n'est pas ton monde intérieur que je veux dominer.

Il se mit à califourchon sur Ichigo.

- Mais ton corps.

L'orangé le repoussa.

- C'est quoi encore ce bordel. Tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu me fais chier, j'en ai marre de toi.

Shiro perdit son sourire.

Jamais sa majesté n'avait dit de telles choses aussi blessantes.

Lui, il voulait juste pouvoir caresser ce corps qu'il désirait.

Ça le faisait chier mais il avait décidé de se l'avouer depuis un bout de temps…

Il aimait sa majesté.

Il était tombé amoureux comme une fille.

Mais il préférait le faire chier que de lui avouer.

Il avait dû toucher un point sensible.

Il ne voulait plus jouer.

L'albinos soupira en se levant.

- D'accord. Je vais te laisser tranquille.

Ichigo fixa son double sortir de sa chambre et descendre.

Aussitôt il dévala les escaliers et le rattrapa en le plaquant contre la porte d'entré.

- Dis-moi, est-ce un jeu ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu joues encore avec moi ou pas ?

- Va te faire.

Ichigo sourit.

- Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.

- Quoi ? S'étonna le hollow.

- Tu me les casses toujours… Et là, pam, tu me laisses tranquille sans aucune explication.

- Tu m'ennuies.

- Ne me mens pas. Tu ne peux me mentir.

Shiro sourit.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je veux te faire ?

- Oui.

- Je veux te renverser et te prendre sans aucune délicatesse.

Ichigo déglutit, ne sachant quoi dire, quoi faire.

Shiro le tira à nouveau à l'étage et le jeta sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On va se faire plaisir. Tu ne voulais pas jouer ? Tu vas voir que ça va te plaire !

Le Hollow s'allongea sur le corps de l'orangé qui se débattait pour se libérer.

Mais ici en cet instant, le shinigami ne pouvait rien faire.

En fait, il ne se débattait que par principe…

Car il le voulait aussi…

Il voulait ce doux contact avec Shiro depuis le début mais il était impossible à vivre.

Lentement, l'albinos posa ses lèvres sur celles du prisonnier.

Ichigo se perdit dans ce moment délicat.

Ses lèvres avaient un léger goût sucré.

Il soupira et se détendit, entre-ouvrant la bouche pour laisser les deux jumelles jouer ensemble.

Ce baiser délicat se transforma en un combat acharné entre ses deux langues qui se frottaient et se caressaient érotiquement.

Mais Kurosaki devait l'avouer… Shiro le dominait de tout son être.

L'albinos rompit le baiser pour se relever un peu.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas, majesté?

Il déchira la chemise du lycéen, admirant un instant ce corps délicieux, le visage rougis de sa proie.

Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

Doucement, il caressa les épaules, les pectoraux, le ventre d'Ichigo, le faisant frissonner de tout son être, les yeux fermés.

Il pinça un petit morceau de chair bien particulier, qu'il voulait goûter et lécher.

Cela fit gémir Ichigo.

- Oh, oui, tu en veux plus, majesté.

Il attrapa pas un téton avec ses dents, le mordillant et passant juste après sa langue dessus pour apaiser la petite douleur qu'il provoquait.

Encore et encore.

Kurosaki avait oublié toute sa retenue et se tortillait face à ses nouvelles sensations.

Son partenaire le torturait sur place.

C'était troublant. Il était prêt à le supplier pour encore plus sentir ses mains sur lui.

Et son vœu fut exhaussé.

Shirosaki arracha le devant du pantalon pour caresser son sexe à travers le caleçon.

Il sentait son sexe palpiter entre ses mains habiles.

- Alors, majesté, on ne me réprimande plus ?

- Shiro, gémit-il.

L'albinos fut séduit par cette voix rauque, rempli de désir et de plaisir.

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Le hollow resta un instant figé.

Il ne pouvait y croire.

Kurosaki Ichigo s'abandonnait complètement à lui.

Il se reprit et ricana.

- T'inquiète pas, majesté. Tu étais déjà tout à moi avant.

Il termina de déshabiller l'orangé et l'embrassa furieusement alors que sa main glissait sur le membre tendu du shinigami.

Le corps d'Ichigo tremblait et réagissait aux caresses du hollow.

Shiro cassa le baiser et se glissa, embrassant le cou du lycéen.

Le cou.

L'épaule.

Le téton droit.

Le ventre, plusieurs fois.

Un léger coup de langue pour le nombril.

Et pour finir sur le gland de l'orangé.

- Shiro, grogna-t-il.

- Laisse-toi faire, majesté.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Ichigo alors qu'il fit entrer dans sa bouche le membre de son partenaire.

Le shinigami laissa partir sa tête en arrière et gémit.

Shiro sourit et s'activa pour donner du plaisir à son futur amant.

Ses vas-et-viens se firent plus nombreux, plus rapides, plus brutaux. Ichigo poussait des grognements de plaisir.

L'albinos enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité offerte.

Cela vint à bout d'Ichigo qui jouit dans sa bouche.

Shiro se redressa en léchant la goutte de sperme qui coulait sur le bord de sa lèvre. Il aimait regarder ce corps haletant, les joues rouges et surtout ces petites gouttes de sueur qui perlaient un peu partout sur ce corps.

Le hollow déchira vite fait ses vêtements.

Il était impatient de le faire sien.

- Shiro… si je suis tien… pourrais-je te faire mien ?

- Bien sûr, murmura-t-il, avec un doux sourire.

Ichigo sembla heureux et se détendit.

L'albinos entra un deuxième doigt et fit de légers mouvements de ciseau dans ses chairs vierges.

Plus pour longtemps, pensa-t-il heureux.

Il se dépêcha d'enfoncer un troisième faisant raidir l'orangé.

- Allez, majesté… tu ne vas pas me faire arrêter maintenant… en si bon chemin !

Il chercha un petit paquet de nerfs bien placé et fit gémir son partenaire.

- Je te tiens.

Il retira ses doigts et enfonça son sexe à l'intérieur de l'orangé.

- Bordel, t'es si serré, majesté.

Il ressortit complètement pour à nouveau butait dans le fond des chairs d'Ichigo qui cria.

Il se mit à taper dans ses chairs si douces et serrées autour de son sexe, les faisant haleter tout les deux.

Shiro perdait tout de la réalité.

Plus qu'une chose l'importait.

Aller plus loin, le faire plus fort, avoir encore plus.

Il se retira et renversa Ichigo pour qu'il soit à quatre pattes.

- Qu'est…

L'orangé cria en s'arquant, l'albinos avait repris ses assauts et l'empêchait de dire quoique ce soit.

Il voulait plus, tellement plus.

Le hollow s'accrocha à ses hanches pour donner des coups plus puissants, nombreux dans son antre.

Il se sentait étrange, emporté dans un autre monde.

- Putain, majesté, jouis car je ne vais pas tenir.

Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien.

- Bordel, tu vas jouir, oui ?

L'albinos lui donna une craque sur les fesses, faisant hurler Ichigo.

Tout son être s'emballait.

Comme… comme si il était sur le point de tomber dans un précipice.

Shiro lui mit une nouvelle fessée et là, le corps entier de Kurosaki réagit.

Ses chairs, déjà bien serrées, se tendirent autour du membre de son amant et une immense vague de plaisir l'envahit.

Ses bras le lâchèrent, son corps se détendit complètement. Shiro le retient contre lui.

Ichigo était sur une autre planète.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela.

Il sentit les lèvres de son partenaire lui mordiller l'oreille.

- Alors, ça y est… au paradis, majesté.

- Merci, Shiro.

Tous les deux s'allongèrent, épuisés.

- Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te prendrais.

L'orangé s'endormit.

Shiro sourit.

- Si tu arrives à me dominer, majesté.

Il se laissa dériver jusqu'au paradis du sommeil.

* * *

><p>voilà, je sais, pas très long!<p>

please une review...


End file.
